Un dîner au Moby Dick
by Mlodie-chan
Summary: Un dîner entre collègue. Un Ace de toute beauté. Un Marco jaloux. Ce dîner risque d'être épicé.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils apparteinnent à Eiichiro Oda.

...

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois que j'avais emménagé avec cette tête d'ananas qu'est Marco, je travaillais dans le marketing, et Marco lui était dans la police.

D'ailleurs ce soir ses collègues avaient décidé de faire un dîner entre "Poulets"(petit jeu de mot) et ils devaient emmener leurs compagnons et Marco et moi assumions complètement notre homosexualités.

-Ace, il serait peut être tant que tu te prépares on part dans 1 heure. cria Marco du salon.

Oui j'étais dans la chambre entrain de chercher désespéramment la chemise blanche que Marco m'avait offerte, je la trouva enfin dans la pile des caleçons me demandez pas ce quelle faisait la.

Avant de ma préparer je me rendis dans le salon, Marco arriva au même moment et comment dire qu'il était magnifique habillé comme ça.

Je du me retenir de ne pas baver.

Il était vêtu d'un pull serrant noir moulant parfaitement ses muscles, un jeans gris, que je lui avais conseillé, qu'il lui allait à merveille, une paire de converse noir basse aux pieds, ses cheveux blond coiffé comme d'habitude, quand il fit un mouvement vers moi je pu sentir la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de lui.

C'était exquis.

-Qu'est ce qui a Ace? Çà va pas ? me demande t-il devant mon immobilité.

-Si, si tu es juste très beau c'est tout.

je l'entendis ricanait.

-Merci mon amour. Je rougis légèrement j'adorais quand il m'appelait comme ça.

Il me fit une tendre baiser sur la bouche et me redemanda pour la 1000 ème fois d'aller me préparer ce que je fis cette fois.

En sortant de la douche, je mis les vêtements que j'avais fraîchement préparé avant, la fameuse chemise blanche, un jeans noir ou Marco disait qu'il me faisait un cul à tombé et aux pieds j'avais sortis mes converse grise.

Oui Marco et moi adorons le converse.

Je me mis devant le miroir, je coiffa vite fais mes cheveux noir, me mis du parfum, et alla rejoindre Marco dans le salon pour partir vers le Moby dick, un bar tenu par un certain Edward Newgate, un ami de Marco et moi même.

...

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que j'attendais Ace dans le salon, il était tellement long pour se préparer, il nous mettait quasiment toujours en retard ahah.

J'entendis L'eau s'arrêtait, j'attendis 10 minutes et le vit arriver dans le salon, et comment dire Mama, je n'étais pas prêt à une telle vision.

Une beauté, il était vraiment beau ce gamin, c'était limite si je ne voulais pas le laisser à la maison pour que personne ne vois mon Ace.

-T'es enfin prêt on peut y aller ? demandais-je à moitié amusé.

-Oui oui c'est bon. me dit-il avec un sourire.

Magnifique.

Je pris mon manteau et tendis le siens à Ace, on prit l'ascenseur en sortant de l'appartement, et on monta dans la voiture en direction du Moby Dick.

J'étais pressé de voir mes collègues, mais je dois avouer que l'un d'entres eux m'inquiétai particulièrement, en effet dès que j'avais parlé de Ace, Akainu, un collègue

à moi s'était empressé de lancé cette idée de dîner avec nos amours.

Mais bon je tira un trait sur ce sentiment d'inquiétude, et on arrive au Moby Dick.

En entrant dans la salle, je vis mes amis assiégeaient à une table, je mis rendit et fis la connaissance des couples, je fus étonné de voir que Zoro et Sabo étaient gays

En effet je compris que Zoro sortait avec un certains Sanji et Sabo avec Luffy, le frère de Ace ahah, je savais que Luffy avait un copain mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à Sabo.

Ace fut également étonné.

Shanks était avec Makino que je connaissais déjà, ma collégue Robin sortait avec un genre de Punk Bartolomeo, Pell lui sortait avec Vivi une amie à moi.

Après les autres étaient étonnamment pas en couple, Nami était seule, Tatch mon meilleur ami préférait les coups d'un soir, crocodile lui je ne fus pas étonné c'était un

homme extrêmement froid, je me tourna vers Akainu, et je n'aima pas du tout ce que je vis, il regardait Ace avec trop d'intérêt à mon goût, je pris automatiquement

Ace par la taille dans un geste possessif, et Akainu détourna finalement le regard.

Je fis un petit sourire satisfait.

Cela faisait 1 heure que nous étions la et la conversation aller de bon train.

-Alors comme ça Ace, tu es le frère de Luffy ? dit Sabo avec un air amusé.

-Oui je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne te l'ai pas dit. répondit mon amour septique.

On rigolait bien, mais les regards d'Akainu vers Ace se faisait de plus en plus insistant, ce qui eu le don de m'énerver et de mettre Ace Mal-à-L'aise, si bien que ce dernier se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

Je vis le regard d'Akainu descendre sur ses fesses, on ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu, mais la remarque qu'il fit eu le don de me le faire détester au plus haut point.

-Woah, eh Marco, il a un sacré cul ton copain, dit tu me le prêterait pour que je l'essaie ? Me dit-il

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour je me leva et lui colla un droite en pleins dans la mâchoire.

Je me mis à son niveau et lui dit dans l'oreille, même si ce n'était pas bien pour un flic.

-Touche le, ou même effleure le et je te donne ma parole que même ta mère te reconnaîtra plus sale enfoiré.

Ace revint à ce moment la, je le pris par le bras et on sorti du Moby Dick, je pris quand même le temps de m'excuser au près de mes amis.

on monta dans la voiture et je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ace devant mon visage crispé.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ?

le surnom eu le don de me détendre et il le savait.

-Dis Ace ?

-Oui ? me répondit-il

-Tu es à moi n'est pas ? Ton cœur et ton corps m'appartiennent hein ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire des choses ainsi, mais j'avais besoin de me détendre.

En me tournant vers lui quelques secondes je pu lire de la confusion dans son regard,mais il me répondit finalement.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. j'entendis plus que je ne vis de l'amusement dans sa voix.

Arrivait à l'apparat, je ferma la porte à clés et me jeta sur mon Ace, je lui dévora la bouche, en descendant dans son cou que je marqua avec vigueur.

Je le colla entre le mur et moi, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi comme par automatisme, je le porta sous les fesses toute en les malaxant, et le déposa délicatement sur le canapé.

J'entrepris de nous déshabillé tout les deux, et le marqua et le lécha partout ou je pouvais en me délectant de ses gémissement, je présenta trois doigts devant sa

bouche qu'il suça avec dextérité toute en me regardant dans les yeux, ce qui eu le don de m'éxiter et il le savait.

Je le prépara à mon entré, l'entend gémir plus fort lorsque je touchais sa prostate, je retira mes doigts et place mon pénis devant son anneau de chair que je pénétra avec douceur.

Son étroitesse était délicieuse, il donna un coup de bassin pour me donner le signale de mouvement, que je m'empressai d'entamer.

Mes coups de reins ce faisaient de plus en plus rapide et puissant tout comme les gémissements de Ace qui ne tarda pas à se libérer entre nous deux, je le suivi en me déversant à l'intérieur de lui.

Je me retira délicatement de lui, le pris dans mes bras et alla l'allonger dans le lit, je me mis à côté de lui en l'entourant de mes bras, et lui chuchota un « je t'aime » au quel il répondit un « moi encore plus » qui me fit sourire et nous nous endormîmes.


End file.
